Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.979$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.979 = \dfrac{97.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.979} = 97.9\%$ $97.9$ per hundred = $97.9$ per cent = $97.9$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.